Curious and Stupid Harry Potter and his Quest
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: Harry Potter is doing it again.Sneaking around never were his best ideas.Find out what happens if he does this the summer after his fifth year and hears and sees interresting things.
1. Chapter 1

Harry knew he shouldn´t be doing this.

He had to fight the urge.

The problem was just that sneaking around was one of the things that came with his ( often seen as annoyingly, by others)great curiouseness.

And why _not_ sneack around?He was in the Blacks Manor, and that sure was one interresting house.

He looked at his watch. 23.57 , it stated in glowing numbers in the darkness of the hallway.

He was at the third floor now, where all the adults slept when they were staying over.

First room was Molly and Arthurs.

Second room belonged to Tonks, third to Moody, and the one next to that to his greasy Potions Master.

The last three didn't spend much time in there, seeing they were incredibly busy most of the time.

The fifth and suprisingly _last_ room belonged to Sirius. It was the same room he slept in when he still lived at home, he had told Harry.

But Harry was confused.

Where did Lupin sleep?

Harry knew for sure he slept at Grimmauldplace, having him seen i n his P.J's quite some times. The fourth floor wasn't safe enough to say he was staying there, and he sure wasn't sleeping on the sofa.

It had been weird at first, seeing in ex-Professor in his P.J's . Sirius always made a comment about them.

Not very nice comments, most of the time.

And one time, he "accidantly" heard a comment he probably wasn't supposed to hear, and didn't **want** to hear. Thinking about it was a little too complicated, and he was on a mission now. "Stay focused Harry."He whispered to himself.

His mind drifted of to the comment again. He had just washed in face, when Lupin had emerged in the bathroom wearing his most worn and eldest P.J's.

'Morning Harry.' He nodded and turned on the water. 'Morning Professor.'

'It's Remus , Harry.' A different voice said. His godfather was standing in the doorway.

'Oh, sorry.Well er...Good Morning Remus, Sirius.I'm heading for breakfast.'

Harry walked past Sirius and into the hallway.He wasn't that far away, and then he heard it.

**The Comment...**

'You know , Rem, I think I told you before but I'd rather see you withóut those P.J's'

Sirius voice drifted into the hallway. He could just see that wink of Sirius , even though he didn't actually see it.

Some ruffling and then there flow Lupins P.J's shirt.'Siri!Get that back **right** now.'Lupins voice scolded playfully.More ruffling, a gasp and a snicker.

'Gnegnegne, and those boxers are horrible too Remmie, let me help you with those..' Sirius said in his low, aren't-I-evil- SmirkSmirk voice.

Than something shocking, Lupins boxer flew out .

'Siri!'Lupin shrieked.

And then something else, although Harry knew this wasn't a memory.

This was happening right about..**now.**

'Oh yes...Harder...Come ón...Siri!'Remus Lupins pants floted out of Sirius room.

Wait...

Sirius ROOM?

What the hell was going on in there?

'Ohh...Yeah,mm, oooh.' Lupin moaned.

Harry had to know.

What was going on!

'You like that don't you sexy wolfie of mine...That was I do that-'

'Ohh yes.'

'And this.'

'Siiiiri...'

'And this will certainly do the job.' A loud scream followed.

So , curious and stupid as Harry was, he moved closer to the unfortunatly not proper closer door and peeked inside.

There was his ex-professor standing with his head thrown back , moaning again. And kneeled before him was his Godfather.

Apparently doing incredible things with his tongue right now.

Harry wasn't that stupid, though, so he knew exactly what he had interrupted.

He moved back into the dark hallway, thinking of his quest.

What had been his quest, anyway?

I hope you liked it and please review!

If there are persons who want a sequel , do tell me.And if you have ideas but don't feel like writing, do tell me, so I can write it for you!


	2. Update

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

I have a new account called SushiBar. I will be uploading some stories there and I will be updating( if I remind myself to do so) I will also rewrite a few stories if I also remind myself and if I deem it necessary.

Please go to my new account and put your story alerts there, because I will not be uploading on this account after this message.

I'm also working on a new story, so the rest of the multi-chapter ones will be on hold, and if you want, you could take it over from me, or work on it together with me because the plot bunny is only giving me new ideas for new stories..Err yes.  
So if you're interested , give me a message on SushiBar!


End file.
